Field of the Invention
In many technical systems or apparatuses it is necessary to measure the fluid level of a container filled with a fluid.
It is already known to use for this purpose a measuring apparatus having a float and a mechanical-electrical movement pickup coupled to the latter. The movement pickup detects a change in the position of the float caused by the variable fluid level and, at its output, provides an electrical signal which is characteristic of the height of the fluid level.
In many applications, it is necessary to measure the fluid level of inflammable or explosive fluids. In these cases, generating an electrical signal in the container and passing it through the container wall often cannot be tolerated for safety reasons, which is why structurally complicated mechanical bushings are used.
A further disadvantage of known fluid level measuring devices consists in the use of complicated configurations that are cost-intensive and, in some instances, also maintenance-intensive. Fluid level measuring devices of this type are not appropriate for installation in commodity and/or disposable products, on account of their high costs.
Further difficulties arise in the case of measuring fluid filling levels in miniature containers, since known fluid level measuring devices frequently have a physical volume that is too large for such applications.
European Patent EP 680 614 B1 discloses an apparatus for detecting an angular position of an object by a giant magneto resistor (GMR) sensor.